FIG. 1 shows a typical laptop computer 100. Laptop computer 100 has a base portion 101, which comprises a keyboard 106, a central processing unit, and often data storage devices. A display portion 102 typically comprises a display screen 105. The base portion and the display portion are connected by one or more hinges 103. The display portion can be thought of as rotating about axis 104 of the hinge to open or close the laptop computer. FIG. 1 shows the computer in the open configuration. In the closed configuration, display screen 105 and keyboard 106 are in close proximity, and the computer is substantially rectangular in shape. A laptop computer often contains at least one battery that enables the computer to be operated for a period of time without a connection to any power source external to the computer.
The portability of a computer such as laptop computer 100 is an advantage to computer users who wish to be mobile, enabling them to work in remote locations such as job sites, automobiles, and airplanes. However, a remote location may not be configured for convenient use of laptop computer 100. FIG. 2 depicts laptop computer 100 in position for use by a person seated in airline seat 201. Laptop computer 100 is placed on tray table 202 affixed to airline seat 203. With laptop computer 100 in its open configuration, display portion 102 encounters the back of seat 203 at location 204, necessitating that laptop computer 100 be moved toward the user, thus further limiting the already cramped space that the computer user, seated in seat 201, has for comfortably operating the computer. Other kinds of electronic devices, such as Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) viewers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or dedicated word processors may suffer from the same difficulty.